Stargazing
by JPLegends
Summary: Ryder and Peebee decide to rest on Voeld. Just decided to write this for no reason. Rated T for an adult joke.


**I've been working a while. I've had a good Christmas, I feel good, I'm doing well. So, I'm currently writing. Writing about literally nothing in particular, just writing. So, here's whatever this is. I do not own Mass Effect: Andromeda or its characters, ideas, ect. If you liked whatever this was, please leave a review. Don't shy away from sending me a criticism or critique. So….enjoy whatever this is.**

 **God bless, JPLegends**

* * *

Scott Ryder was lying on his back. His under-armor tugged at his skin, and his clunky gear felt heavy. The rubber of his under-armor was snug against his figure, and the armor was super heavy. Typically, he did not think of the armor as all that heavy. He had everything he ever needed to carry on his built and in the systems of his omni-tool. Not to mention the constant neural input from SAM telling him the specifics of what's happening in Heleus, Meridian, and Voeld in that order. But since he got back to Taerve Uni, and everyone was dead asleep, Ryder decided what he needed most was a moment to lie down.

And the second he did it, it hit him like a sack of bricks.

The metal on his arm felt like dead weight immediately, and so did the weight on his hips, back, legs, chest, head, everywhere. He shifted in the snow, trying to prevent the rubber under suit from chafing. The moment was ruined by him breathing into his helmet and immediately smelling a collection of onions, garlic, and potatoes although he had only had angaran fruit to eat all day. He took off his helmet, setting it on the snow. He let the blizzard wind get caught in his brown hair, the snow sticking to his skin and getting in his icy, blue eyes. The frost bit him on the lips, nose, and skin on his cheeks.

And it felt like heaven.

Scott laid back down, groaning in satisfaction at how good the snow felt in his hair and on his skin. His breath turned into vapor in the air, and mixed into the snow. Peebee, his asari girlfriend, laughed and joked, "How come you never sound that blissful when I'm in your bed?" She joined him in the snow.

And now, they were both lying there.

Scott took in the beautiful sights the planet had to see. The sky was alive with the frigid snow and night time clouds, naturally. But Voeld was also famous for its auroras just in the atmosphere, lighting up the sky with brilliant colors of blue, green, pink and purple. Above _Aurora Pulchra_ were the rings of Voeld, which were thick in the sky and slowly moving like clouds back on Earth, an entire galaxy away. And of course, the stunning stars that lit up the night sky. They twinkled brightly, in colors of yellow, red, and green. There were so many in Heleus alone, and so many more in the uncharted depths of Andromeda. And Scott marveled at the sheer number of them, breathing in the air and letting it's chill fill his lungs. He listened intently to the roar of the wind, the occasional howl of a distant wraith, and the singing of nearby yevara the echoed through the ice of a nearby frozen river and through the mountains. But other than that, Scott heard something that he thought he would never be able to hear.

Complete, blissful silence.

Scott had been racing to solve Heleus's problems that he never managed to slow down and smell the sweet smelling roses. The kett are a massive problem, but Pathfinder Ryder never slowed down to look at the sweeping landscapes of Kadara. Or the flora on Havarl. Or the starry nights on Voeld. And so far, he was loving every second of just lying in the snow. Listening, stargazing. He heard a feminine, content groan next to him. He turned his head to see Peebee lying in the snow, her eyes closed and her lips in a satisfied grin. Her body was not as flat as Scott's. Her leg was propped up and her arms were folded on the space below her chest. She- as per the usual- looked relaxed, but Scott never thought that Peebee's hyper get-it-done attitude could really stop and appreciate the weather of scenic, icy Voeld.

"You loving the view?" Scott asks, his gruff voice smooth as honey. Peebee smiles, her eyes still closed. She hums a faint 'mhmm' while nodding in the snow. "So am I." Scott shoots, making Peebee's purple lips purse and her head turn toward him, her eyes opening to reveal the playful green colors shoot at Scott. They stare for a minute before Scott smirks and turns his head to look back up at the sky. "You know," Scott says, his playful voice coming back on. "Lexi would tear us a new asshole if she knew we were out here just chilling in the minus forty degree weather."

"Ugh," Peebee's voice grunts, sounding annoyed. "Don't ruin it, Ryder." Scott chuckles, looking back up at the sky. He takes Peebee's hand and grips it tight, the sound of rubber and leather squeezing against one another filling the air in the snow. Scott laid there, complete warmth in his chest. There was no place he would rather be.

"You know what would make this more fun?" Scott asks.

"What?" Peebee asks, almost sounding hopeful.

"An Architect." Scott says with a completely straight face. Peebee bursts out laughing, a short snort ringing in the air.

"Goddess, Scott, you're full of bad ideas." Peebee says, her voice sounding more like it's bubbly, breathless self.

"And then, we can go eiroch hunting." Scott says, somehow managing to not laugh at how dumb he sounded.

"Doesn't make you less adorable." Peebee shoots back. She pecks him on the cheek, he lips icy against his skin. They laid in the snow together, and ended up falling asleep.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

"That has got to be one of the stupidest things you have ever done, Ryder," Lexi says in a harsh tone while scanning him over in the med-bay. "And Goddess above, you have done some stupid things. You've died. Twice. Spat in the Archon's face. Fought way too many Architects to be good for your health."

"Honestly, doc," Scott groans, rolling his eyes. "It was just snow."

"Snow that could have given you hypothermia," Lexi said, typing at results in her omni-tool. "Do you feel any symptoms of being too long outside in the cold?"

"I'm starting to feel that headache coming on again." Scott says, rubbing his forehead. Lexi groans, rubbing the bridge of her nose.

"Between you and Peebee, it's a wonder I'm not out of a job."

* * *

 **So, that was….a thing. Hope you enjoy it!**


End file.
